


Freudian Slip

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Het, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spanking_world's drabble/fic fest 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

"How's it coming?" Oliver said, looking over Felicity's shoulder as she worked on her laptop. 

"Almost there...just a minute." She typed, focused on cracking the bad guy's encryption. 

He watched her. He didn't understand exactly what she was doing but he admired her skills. 

"Bingo! Grell Park, west side of the city." 

"Got him," Oliver said. "Good job Felicity." 

"You can spank me later." She froze, realising what she said. "Thank. You can thank me later." 

"I will," he said as he headed out. 

Felicity cursed her slip and she frustrated herself by wondering which he meant, thank her or...


End file.
